bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Elevate (song)
You may have been looking for the album if you were click here. Elevate is a song on BTR's 2nd album.The song was written by James Maslow. The song debuted in Big Time Movie as the guys sang the song when they arrived at their first concert on their world tour (All Over The World Tour). James has said that Elevate is a "Super Party Song" and it is to have a good time. It also appeared in Big Time Tour Special With a clip from the concert. Lyrics Elevate a little higher! Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate. Elevate until we fly yeah! Move move your feet until you levitate, Come on let's elevate! Forget about your day Under the milky way. I know a place where we can go oh oh. No need to be afraid. Come on I'll demonstrate. Take you to outer space. Here we go here we go. Woah oh oh. If you want to party! Woah oh oh. And I know you're down! Woah oh oh. If you wanna party If you wanna party... Elevate a little higher! Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate. Elevate until we fly yeah! Move move your feet until you levitate, Come on let's elevate! Elevate elevate. We're floating in the air. Look at the view from here. Show you a world you've never seen before! We're dancing in the stars, No matter where we are! Jupiter Boulevard Here we go here we go! Whoa oh whoa oh. If you wanna party! Whoa oh Whoa Oh And I know you're down (Whoa Oh Whoa Oh) If you wanna party You wanna party Elevate a little higher Let's throw a party in the sky And celebrate Elevate until we fly yeah Move move your feet Until you levitate Come on let's Elevate Elevate (Elevate elevate) Elevate Don't even hesitate Just let it escalate I want to see you go up Break through the ceiling Now it's time to hit the clouds And now we ain't coming down Whoa whoa Whoa whoa (Whoa whoa Whoa whoa) Whoa whoa (Oh oh oh) Whoa whoa Whoa whoa Elevate a little higher Let's throw a party in the sky And celebrate Elevate until we fly yeah Move move you're feet Until you levitate Come on let's elevate Elevate We're on another level tonight Let's, let's let's celebrate Elevate Trivia *Big Time Rush has said they have loved this song since the first day they heard it. *This song appeared as background music on AXN an Asia commercial. On the Show The song was heard in Big Time Movie and was the last song the guys performed on their All Over the World Tour in London. They performed it onstage after A Hard Day's Night. Music Video Big Time Rush have released a music video for this song. It was released the same day as the Big Time Tour Special. Gallery Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:2nd Album Songs Category:Videos Category:Singles Category:Fan Favorite Songs